Prideful Pride
by Aoki-The-Hedgehog
Summary: After a Brawling match with Pit, Ike can't help but seem to notice the angel's high overconfidence in himself. Ike is not exactly one to admire prideful people, much less prideful angels. Especially if it's out of the battlefield as well.


**AN:** I decided to make this fic because first off, I haven't made a fanfiction in such a long time. Two, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is my favorite game. And three, I always wanted a knack at trying to make a SSBB fic. I made this based on something I read on Wikipedia for Pit's bio when it said he's apparently sort of overconfident, so I decided to use that for this plot that appeared in my head. I hope Nintendo doesn't mind using its characters for its story; especially since I don't own them, hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Prideful Pride

"You're not ready yet!"

"The hell does that mean!? I blasted you off the stage! Twice! Even your own stage!"

"Oh yeah…" A brunette spoke to himself in revelation as he looked back to one of his fellow comrades he met during Brawl, Ike. "I don't get why you're getting so worked up Ike… Aren't you supposed to be the blunt blue-headed swordsman that completely says nothing?"

An azure-headed young swordsman gave a small grunt in annoyance as he crossed his arms towards the boy. "Whatever… I'm just saying, you shouldn't act so overconfident, my father once told me pride is a deadly poison if you don't take care of it."

"Says the guy who fights for his friends…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I'm an angel remember? Why would I talk bad behind a mortal?" The brown-haired boy replied innocently while flapping his pearl-white wings in a heavenly manner.

"Ugh… You're impossible Pit… you completely have a superiority complex or something…" Ike told his fellow winged friend while putting his back on a random wall outside the ruins they went to explore during when Tabuu was terrorizing the smash world.

"And what if I do? I'm a general, immortal, and I can fly. What's wrong with being a little cocky?" Pit said, insulted that Ike would even try to go after his pride.

"Tch…" Ike only managed to say, or sound out before breaking eye contact with the boy and looking up at the cloudy sky; it was starting to look like it was going to rain.

"We should get going now, getting wet wasn't one of the things I was planning to do when I got invited to join this place," Ike commented in irritation on how stubborn Pit was when it had something to do with his ego.

"Fine, but I'm taking a different route, I know a shortcut, and my goddess Palutena will guide me back to the estate instead of backtracking through the woods like a mere mortal like you." Pit then told Ike, annoyed at how his personality clashed with his so awfully.

"Just don't start calling my name if you get lost because I won't be there to save you," was all Ike told Pit before walking back in the direction they used previously to get to the ruins, not even showing a sign of caring.

"What do I look like? Peach? I think I can defend myself to some petty rain." The angel replied with a chuckle, his ego increasing along with the laughter.

Ike then quickly snapped, "At least that good-hearted princess knows when to step down for the sake of others."

"Humph! Infidel! Oh, and another thing-!" But before Pit could finish making his comeback on the swordsman, he had already left, the sound of his cape flapping being the only sign his presence was even there.

Pit let out a tiny gasp of surprise that Ike managed to leave so quickly without him noticing, heck, even a little guilty settled in for making the man so frustrated, but his pride wouldn't let him have any of it.

"May my goddess Palutena pray for your safe journey and bless your heart…" Pit spoke softly, hoping that Ike would be okay, the swordsman was still his friend, though some of his irritations made it sound more sarcastic than genuine.

"…If you had one!" Pit angrily yelled so Ike would hear that, and to also leave some steam.

Giving a huge _HUFF!_ The winged brunette glided off in a different direction of the woods, not heeding mind to the ear-splitting of thunder striking nearby.

As both were gliding/walking back to the mansion in different ways, they had the same thought they could actually agree on for once, though the other couldn't hear as both muttered out,

"_Jerk."_

**AN:** Whew! That took forever! I forgot how long it took to make a fanfiction; it's been a while since I've made one, so maybe that's why I felt like I wrote this for such a huge amount of time! Being awake at 4 AM doesn't help either. Well, I wanted to make this only a chapter long, but I'm too tired to finish it, so I guess I'll have to split it in two instead. Oh well, it doesn't matter, though, if you guys are a bit confused, Pit and Ike sort of had a fight and this takes place sort of after SSE (Subspace Emissary). Oh, and the whole Ike/ Pit thing is because one of my friends loves that pairing, so this is her special request, and because most of their fics always involve them getting it on so quickly. Not to be mean, but I think Ike would need time to get used to Pit first, and vice-versa. But hey, whatever floats your boat. My friend is trying to get me into the pairing, and I'll admit, it's easy on the eyes then Wario/ Pit lol, but that's just me being positive, plz read and review, thank you.


End file.
